


After CoHF (Epilogue)

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hapenned after Magnus and Alec came back of the roof in CoHF? They were in Idris and Magnus has no place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After CoHF (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.

They came back off the roof hand to hand. Both grinning. Magnus was glad Alec took him back, he was really afraid that Alec could say no. But when Alec kissed him on the roof Magnus felt hope again. Alec never thought that Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, would want him back, he felt relief when he hearts Magnus voice asking for him. Alec look at Magnus and saw the warlock smiling, although his eyes seem to be distance. 

 

               -What is that? 

               -What is what?

               -You're smiling but it's like you're not here.

               -I'm sorry...I was just thinking how lucky I am for have you back

 

Alec smiles at the words and pressed a gently kiss on Magnus lips. When they broke the kiss both of them were smiling at each other.

 

             -Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.

             -I love you too, Magnus.

 

Suddenly Alec remembered that they still on Idris and maybe Magnus don't have anywhere to sleep.

 

             -Do you have some place to sleep? - Alec asks 

             -I don't really…

             -Let's go then

             -Where? 

             -Our Lightwood's apartment in Idris, you can stay with me. 

             -And what about your parents?

             -We will be in my bedroom, we can lock the door, besides...I don't think they will come back any early

             -We can lock the door?! - Magnus grin wide at Alec

             -Shut up - Alec rolled his eyes but smile back taking Magnus with him to enter the house.

 

When they came inside Izzy, Clary and Jace were on the living room enjoying the fire place. Izzy saw them entered and gave them a huge smile.

 

            - Hey, guys! It is everything ok?

            - More than ok – Alec said putting Magnus closer by the waist.

            - I´m happy for you, brother. – Jace announced

            - Thanks – Alec said looking at Magnus whom gave him a kiss on the check.

            - Do you want to join us?

            - Sure – Magnus said sitting down and pulled Alec with him.

 

Jace was sat with the girls on his side. Clary has a hand on his hair. Magnus sat down besides Izzy and Alec sat in the middle of his legs. For on moment they all were just looking at the fire happy they were all together again. Of course, Simon is missing but Magnus have a secret plan for him.

 

            -Would you like some wine? – Alec asked

            -That is a good idea – Izzy exclaimed

            - Be right back…Magnus could you help me?

            - Always, baby.

 

When they reached the kitchen Alec grabbed Magnus by the arm and kissed him. This is more passionate and hot than the other one earlier. Magnus ran his fingers on Alec´s hair and Alec hugged him closer. They broke the kiss and rest their foreheads against each other breathing heavily.

 

             - I missed you – Alec whispered

             - I missed you too, sweetheart.

             - Let´s have some wine and them we can go to my bedroom.

             - Yes, please! – Magnus said with a grin.

 

They caught the wine and the glasses and came back to the living room. They all drank the wine in silence too tired to talk about anything. The last months were very confused and difficult for everyone. After one-hour the wine was gone and they made their way for the bedroom.

 

             - Are you sure there is no problem me staying here?

             - Pretty sure, Mags. I want you with me no matter what.

             - I want you too, Alexander.

 

Magnus leaned for Alec but he pulled back with a smile. Alec took Magnus by the hand and lead him to the bed. They climbed on the bed, Alec on top of Magnus. Alec was laughing and Magnus thought that he never seen nothing so beautiful. Magnus turned then around and kissed Alec fiercely. Alec gasped in surprise and kissed Magnus back running his tongue on Magnus´s bottom lip. Magnus opened his mouth and deepen the kiss. 

The kiss was a mess of lips, teeth and tongue. Magnus gently bit Alec´s lip and he groans deep. Alec needs to feel Magnus touch in every inch of his body so he crossed his legs on Magnus´s waist and pulled him down. Magnus reached to Alec´s shirt and when he started to take it off Alec manage to give him more space and once the shirt is off he pulled his arms back around Magnus. Alec ran his fingers on Magnus spine sending shivers all of his body. Magnus pulled back and took his own shirt off pressing back on Alec´s bare chest. Alec leaned to Magnus´s botty and grabbed him.

 

            - Alexander! – Magnus gasped

            - Don´t you like it?

            - Fuck no, I love it! But are you sure you want this?

            - Mags, we have done this before – Alec smile - Don´t you want to?

            - I do…I just don´t want you to regret this later – Magnus said in concerned

            - No way, Mags. I love you.

            - I love you, Alexander.

 

They started to kiss again Alec´s hands still on Magnus botty and Magnus´s hands go to Alec´s belt but do nothing. Alec broke the kiss and his mouth traveled till Magnus ear.

 

             -Just take if off

 

Magnus obeyed and undone Alec´s belt slipping his hand inside Alec´s pants. They both groaned deep in throat with the contact. Then was Alec turn to took of Magnus pants. He turned then back again and sat on Magnus lap and ran his fingers down his chest and grabbed his hips. Alec reached down and opened Magnus zipper with his mouth. At this point they were both hard already with only their underwear separating them. 

Alec rose up to kiss Magnus again and found him opened mouth breathing heavily. He smiled and tightened his grip on Magnus waist. When he kisses Magnus his tongue goes right on Alec´s mouth and they kissed hardest. Magnus´s hands went under Alec underwear like asking for permission to take them off.

 

            - Alexander

            - Magnus

 

At the sound of Alec´s voice saying his name so fill with lust Magnus couldn´t hold anymore and took off Alec´s underwear. Immediately Alec reached for Magnus underwear and took them off too. As their naked bodies pressed together and their erection touch they groan deep. One of Alec´s hands ran till Magnus hair and tugged them pulling Magnus for a fierce kiss.

Magnus´s hands traveled all over Alec´s body and grabbed his tights. Alec broke the kiss and his mouth goes to Magnus neck kissing it opened mouth. He made all the way down and found Magnus´s hips with his mouth. Magnus moaned and tightened his grip on Alec´s hair. Alec licked Magnus´s tights his warm breath in his sensitive skin. He looked at Magnus and saw that the glamour has already gone cat-eyes were looking at him with desire.

Alec hand goes to Magnus´s cock and stroke him a few times before sliding his mouth around it. Magnus gasped with the felling of Alec´s gently and at the same time thirsty lips around him. Magnus raised his hips and Alec moaned when Magnus´s head hit his throat. Alec´s hands went back to Magnus hips pressing him possessively in the bed and pulled off to licked the pre-cum sending shivers on Magnus´s body. Alec licked all the length and came back to the head licking around again and the took Magnus´s hard cock back in his mouth. He kept sucking in and out and when he swallowed Magnus cried out.

 

            - Alexander, fuck!

            - Hmm – Alec moaned around Magnus´s cock

            - Alexander…I will come

            - Come in my mouth – Alec said breathless

 

Alec sucked hard on Magnus twice more and then Magnus was spitting down his throat and saying his name out loud. Alec came up and Magnus kissed him tasting himself on Alec´s lips. When the aftershock has gone and Magnus was able to talk again he said:

 

           - That was perfect

           - It really was

           - But now I need to return you – he grins wide at Alec

 

Magnus turned then around and pulled Alec lawed on his chest pressing up against his torso. Magnus kissed Alec´s shoulders inch by inch with special attention near his neck where the shadowhunter was more sensitive. Then he gently bites Alec´s ear and whispered:

 

            - I missed you so much, Alexander!

            - I missed you too, Mags!

            - Now, let me take care of you

            - Fuck, yes! Please!

            - Not yet, darling.

 

And Magnus slid his hands between Alec´s ass reaching for his hole and teasing around it. The sound that Alec made was enough to get Magnus hard again. Magnus pull one finger into Alec and he screamed Magnus name. After a moment Magnus pull another finger scissoring him. Alec trusted his hips fucking himself on Magnus hand’s.

 

            - Magnus, please! I´m ready!

            - Beg me, baby! 

            - Magnus, fuck me! Please…fuck!

            - My pleasure!

 

Magnus removed his hand and positioned himself between Alec´s sprawled legs. He took his own cock in his hands and teased around Alec´s hole before pushed in. Alec let out a moan and grabbed Magnus´s ass. Magnus started to fuck Alec slowly teasing the younger man. Alec ran his hands on Magnus back reaching for his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The new angle made Magnus´s cock hit Alec´s prostate and he moaned on Magnus ears. They were kissing, biting and licking all over each other neck and chest. Hands were traveling all their bodies.

 

            -  Magnus…I´m so close.

            - Come for me, baby.

 

Magnus thrust became faster and harder and Alec pulled his hips up fucking himself against Magnus. Magnus took off just to turned Alec around so he could see his face while fucking him. After a few more thrust Alec came spilling over his and Magnus chest. His head felt in the pillow his eyes shut and his mouth lightly opened moaning Magnus name. The view of Alec orgasm was enough to drove Magnus craze and he screamed Alec name when he came just after him.

 

After some minutes they were breathing properly again and Magnus slipped off Alec and cleaned them. They laid together cuddling and looking in the other eyes. Their fingers were intertwined and Alec´s head was on Magnus chest.

 

            - You have no idea how much I missed this – Magnus said

            - You missed sex?!

            - That too, but it is not what I meant. I missed this, us cuddling holding on safe in each other.

            - I missed this too. I´m so glad we can do this again. – Alec looked up at Magnus – And I promise that I will never let you go again.

            - And I promise that I will share all my life with you if you want me too – Magnus leaned down and presses a peck on Alec´s lips.

            - I love you, Mags – Alec said with a smile.

            - I love you, Alexander – Magnus answered and smiled back.

 

They cuddled together caressing each other until they fall sleep safe and happy in the other arms. 


End file.
